A Perfect Dream of Love
by AnGeLs PrInCeSs612
Summary: Serena Hillard lives the life, but that all changes when she bumps into Darien Shields a rich bachelor who manages to catch her eye...maybe even her heart?She tries to resist him but he won't take no for an answer! How far can temptation drive a person?
1. Meeting

Hey everybody!! Well this story is my 3rd story and im hoping to improve my writing skills.feel free to flame me all you want..l0l..i think I deserve it..i'll probably learn from your constructive crit.!! I hope you enjoy my new story.( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena, Amy just called she asked if you could send her a couple of Pink Tulips for the Baby Shower" Anna, Serena's secretary shouted out as Serena passed by the desk and straight into her office.  
  
"Sure thing tell her that I'll send them out before tomorrow night" Serena replied sitting down on her desk reviewing the shipping of flowers that will be needed to be sent out to Florida for a wedding. She rubbed her Temples in stress She didn't know why She agreed to look over the shipping papers when she had a Secretary who could do it for her. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the annoying beeping sound coming from the speaker.  
  
"Yes Anna " Serena said as She leaned over the desk to press the flashing red button on the phone.  
  
"Umm.. Serena I noticed how you walked into your office rather quickly you looked really stressed out, if you want you can take the rest of the day off and I'll try to finish up the rest of the work."  
  
"Thank you Anna, Im so glad you brought that up. Are you sure you wouldn't mind finishing up the rest of the shipping papers?"  
  
"No of course I wouldn't mind, you seriously need some rest. I think you should go by the coffee shop and get yourself some coffee then go back to your apartment and rest, and by the way Seiya called again today He's not going to make it for dinner"  
  
"Oh ok, Thanks again Anna, oh and if he calls again tell he to call me on my cellphone" Serena replied as she pressed to red button again.  
  
-Later on in the Coffee Shop-  
  
"Mmmm.." Serena mumbled to herself as she felt the hot coffee flow threw her body relaxing her for the moment being. "I need to get home and lay down on my nice comfy bed" She thought while getting up from the stood and paying for the coffee.  
  
Just as Serena walked out the door she felt herself crash into something, something hard. She felt herself falling back and the hot coffee spilling everywhere. She gasp it never seemed to surprise her how damn clumsy she was. She opened her eyes to see what mess she made now but all she saw was a pair of gorgeous midnight blue eyes staring at her full of concern.  
  
"Are you ok?" The man holding her asked looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Ugh-ugh-yea-yea Im fine sorry about that I wasn't watching were I was going" Serena replied anxiously, looking away from his intense blue eyes. Her eyes opened in shock at the big wet stain on his light blue shirt.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Im so sorry I spilled my coffee all over your shirt Im such a klutz!" Serena said grabbing a bunch of napkins pressing them softly against his chest. "Wow he's built". She felt his gaze like a beam light over her head. "I hope he isn't mad". Serena looked up her eyes meeting his again suddenly she felt the world stop as his face started lowering down towards hers. She felt her stomach doing flips as his face came closer and closer. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. We meet again

Guess who's back!! It's ME! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long..It's just that I've been really busy with school! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and please review..You can reach me at my new e-mail xxlilprincess612xx@yahoo.com! THANK YOU!!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormen or any of the characters portrayed in this story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pervious ending of last chapter-  
  
"Oh my gosh! Im so sorry I spilled my coffee all over your shirt I'm such a klutz!" Serena said grabbing a bunch of napkins pressing them softly against his chest. "Wow he's built". She felt his gaze like a beam light over her head. "I hope he isn't mad". Serena looked up her eyes meeting his again suddenly she felt the world stop as his face started lowering down towards hers. She felt her stomach doing flips as his face came closer and closer. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -Serena's POV-  
  
His face came closer and closer to me as my heart raced. I felt his warm breath tickle my cheek as he whispered slowly in my ear " Can I buy you another drink?". I let out a breath that I had seem to be holding in ever since I saw his eyes. "Common Serena what were you expecting huh? A kiss HA..you just crashed into the guy and you expect him to kiss you" Serena thought to herself.damn she really needed some sleep.  
  
" Excuse me miss, I would like to buy you another drink.would that be alright". The man explained as he pulled away from her looking into her eyes. She could tell he was just trying to be nice, even though he seemed a bit annoyed, she didn't blame him it was her fault she should have watched were she was going. But then again he was being a perfect gentleman and he was willing to buy her another drink.  
  
She thought for awhile and decided not to. Besides she can tell he was in a rush, he just asked her to be nice. She tried to avoid his gaze, suddenly her hands became very entertaining. She felt like a little girl who just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. To embarrassed to reply I stayed quiet, I guess he knew what my answer was going to be or he just was to impatient and just wanted to go home and change.  
  
"Well ok if you insist" The man said pulling away from me then sliding a crisp 100-dollar bill in-between my hands. I looked up with a shocked expression on my face, he only smiled and told me that should be enough to get a new skirt, coffee stains were a pain in the ass to remove. Without another word he walked back out of the coffee shop. I don't know why but I was suddenly so attracted to him. I looked down at my skirt, damn I didn't know I spilled coffee on my skirt I didn't even notice. I can feel anger rising in me what a jerk. I looked down at the hundred-dollar bill clutched tightly in my grasp, I looked at it disgusted what? did he think I couldn't afford to by another skirt, maybe he didn't think about it in that way, maybe he was just trying to be nice. Oh well with another shrug I walked out of the coffee shop, thought of the handsome man I had bumped into still lingering in my mind.  
  
I sighed as my body sank deeper into the mattress. God I love this bed I thought as I rolled over kicking off my shoes. I signed again then let my head sink into the fluffy white pillows. Shit I forgot to change out of my clothes, standing up I slipped out of my skirt and my shirt and put on my tank-top with my comfy shorts. " Much better" I whispered to myself as I laid down again, I closed my eyes relaxing for the first time that day. Just as I was drifting away to dreamland the phone rang. DAMIT stupid phone, I wanted to cry. Sheesh can't anybody around here get some sleep!!! I thought as I leaned over the bed to pick the cursed phone up. "Hello" I muttered into the phone annoyed, couldn't anybody just leave me alone?  
  
"Hey Sexy" Seiya's voice rang from the other side he seemed to be in a great mood, I wonder what he's doing. Maybe he's going to try to be really nice to me cause he probably has to go on another business trip.  
  
"Hey what's up?" I replied softly, closing my eyes I laid back against the soft pillow. My memories fluttered back to Seiya and how we first met, I remember Mina and Lita convinced me to go with them to the movies since Rei and Amy sold out. I had no choice but to go, Lita threatened me she told me she wouldn't cook for me EVER again if I didn't go. I guess in a way I'm happy I went, cause I met Seiya I remember I crashed into him when I was eating my popcorn, suddenly my thought lingered back to the man I bumped into in the coffee shop. I blushed at the thought. I felt guilt growing in the pit of my stomach, its not like if I'm doing anything wrong. I mean Seiya's a GREAT boyfriend but he's not the only man I'm ATTRACTED to, I gasped what did that I mean by that? I'm seriously going crazy if I don't even understand myself. Shit I'm seriously going crazy if I'm even talking to myself like this. I laughed mentally, I really was attracted to this guy. He seemed a bit annoyed by me, I snapped out of my thought when I heard the dial tone, oops I forgot he was on the phone. I put the phone back on the receiver and finally drifted back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes Anna." I replied leaning over my desk pressing the blinking red button.  
  
"Serena, Seiya called you. He wants you to have lunch with him and his boss. I'm guessing they got the contract signed" Anna laughed. Serena liked Anna she was always calm and ready to take care of anything that needed to be done.  
  
" Oh ok thanks Anna I put the shipment papers on your desk this morning there filled out and ready to be sent , oh and if you have a chance call Amy and tell her that I ordered the Pink Tulips for her and they should be ready before Monday." Serena Signed, she really didn't feel like joining Seiya and his "boss" for lunch today, but I guess she didn't have a choice. She quickly glanced at her watch while Anna replied that she would send the shipment paper before she locked up, quickly pressing the button Serena got up grabbed her purse and she was out the door.  
  
Walking into the huge building Serena waved at the lady siting behind the desk the lady smiled politely and told Serena that Seiya was waiting outside in the back or her. Serena quickly walked outside her heels clicking with her every step. She walked out surprised to see a bunch of waiters walking around taking order from people she never new this was here. She looked around spotting Seiya sitting on a table outside eating French fries he was obviously into his conversation cause he didn't even seem to notice her. She walked up to him tapping him softly in the back. he turned to her his eyes lit up.  
  
"Hey baby, this is my boss Darien Sheilds." Seiya replied sliding his hand around Serena's waist pulling her down to take the seat neat to him. Serena gasped as she looked at Darien, this was the guy she bumped into and spilled her coffee on at the coffee shop. Her eyes met his as she smiled softly and stuck her hand out gently shaking his hand.  
  
"Yea so Darien what where you staying about this girl you met yesterday" Seiya replied eating more French fries.  
  
" Er..What Seiya, oh yea THAT girl what about herl." Darien said glancing quickly at Serena letting the a smile form on his lips. He could tell she was nervous.  
  
" Well you were saying how she was so annoying clumsy and she managed ruined one of your favorite shirts and how you would've killed her if she wasn't so beautiful, so how beautiful was this girl for you not to fry her right then and there on the spot?" 


End file.
